No longer weak
by snowdrop65
Summary: Thum thum Klaus' eyes shot open when he heard the sound. He quickly moved away from her, looking down at the wounds on her neck, which appeared to heal. Set after episode 3x09 of the Originals
1. Chapter 1

**After seeing the latest episode of the Originals, I knew something had to be done. This is my version of how episode 3x09 should have ended.**

Klaus was horrified. He tried feeding her his blood, called her name, but nothing happened. Cami's blue eyes were closed shut and were refusing to open.

For the first time in a while, the Original Hybrid felt completely broken. Tears were running down his face and falling on Cami's blonde hair as he cradled her in his arms. He was never going to see her smile, he was never going to be quieted by her piercing glare, which always seemed to make him melt inside. He was never going to her her voice...

The Brave Bartender... _his_ Brave Bartender, was gone – murdered by his enemies. It was all his fault. He never should have offended Aurora, he shouldn't have kidnapped her brother and threatened to kill him.

"They are going to pay..." He growled in a menacing voice. "They are _all_ going to pay." He could already taste Aurora's blood in his mouth when he bites her. He could already feel Tristan's heart beating in his hand, just before Klaus ripps it out of his chest.

But the fact that Camille was now lying lifeless in his arms made him realize that he never should have met her. He never should have flashed his most flirtatious smile at her, he shouldn't have drawn her so close into his circle, after which there's no coming back. He shouldn't have kissed her...

She should have stayed with Marcel. He would have been perfect for her and protected her better that he, himself could. His adoptive son is powerful, and doesn't have enemies – people respect him, believe in him. Marcel is a true leader to this city, _his_ city, the city he built with his family. But did people have respect for Klaus? Him, the most powerful man alive? No.

He was feared, not respected. The only people that were ever loyal to him were his hybrids, the young men and women whom he sired, just to replace the family he lost by his own selfish need to be respected. The hybrids he slaughtered...

"You saw the good in me, Camille." He whispered in her hair, his voice broken and sorrowful. "You saw the little, kind boy... with a broken soul. You saw the abused child that died a long time ago – the boy who became a man with many demons..." His voice shuddered as he looked down at her once again.

"The man that fell in love with you." Another one of his tears dripped on Cami's cheek, making it look like as if she was crying. He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

 _Thum thum_

Klaus' eyes shot open when he heard the sound. He quickly moved away from her, looking down at the wounds on her neck, which appeared to heal.

 _Thum thum, thum thum_

Suddenly, Cami gasped for air and sat up. She was panting heavily.

"Camille..." Klaus uddered, causing the blonde to finally look up at him. He reached his hand and caressed her cheek. Her skin felt cold.

"Klaus..." Cami whispered, as she looked up at him. "Wh- What happened?" She had no idea why he was loking at her that way. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"You're alive." Klaus said, as his mind was trying hard to comprehend the fact that she wasn't dead – she was alive, and with him.

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be alive?" Cami wondered. This situation was getting really wierd and honestly, Klaus kinda creeped her out at the moment.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Klaus asked her. This simple, yet strange question got Cami confused. Should she know something? But in that second, memories flashed in front of her eyes.

"We kissed." She said, with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Then what?" Klaus was persistant. "Do you remember what happened next?

Cami thought hard. She closed her eyes, letting all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. After a few seconds, it brutally snapped and she shot her eyes open.

"Oh my god." She panicked, frantically touching her neck. She gasped when she saw blood on her hands – her blood. "No, no, no, no, no..." She repeated, constantly convincing herself that this was just a bad dream and that she would wake up in any moment.

"Camille..." Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away.

"No!" She said, as she got out of the bed, pulling her hands through her hair, trying to calm down. She finally turned to look at him. "Don't. Don't even dare to say it- I'm a vampire."

She paced around the room, then finally broke down into sobbing and collapsed onto her knees. Klaus was immediatly by her side, wrapping his arms around her into a hug. This time, she didn't push him away, but instead buried her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed.

"What's happening to me?" She asked through her sobs. "I can't stop crying."

"Your emotions are heightened." Klaus said, as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Just take a few deep breaths, love."

Cami did as he asked and felt herself slowly calming down. In a few minutes, she stopped crying. But instead, she felt a sudden hunger as she looked down at Klaus' neck. She could hear his heartbeat and blood coarsing through his veins. Her gums itched and she felt veins pulsing under her eyes. Quickly, she got up and walked away from him, hiding her face. Klaus slowly got back to his feet and walked to Cami. He put his hands on her arms, cousing her to flinch.

"You don't have to hide from me, Camille." He said and turned her around. The veins under her eyes disappeared as he touched her cheek. She looked up at him, causing him to smile.

"I thought I lost you forever." Klaus said in a sad voice. Cami frowned, then gently took his face in her hands. She then kissed him, slowly and sweetly. She poured all her emotions into the kiss. She wanted to show him just how much she cared about him, and that she would never, ever leave him.

Klaus wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. Cami could feel him smile against her lips. Suddenly, she vamp-speeded him into a wall, as she continued to kiss him. Her emotions were all over the place and she needed him... fast. But, before she could vamp-speed him into his bed, she heard it again. His heartbeat. The steady rhytm and the sound of blood that ran though his veins. She felt veins appear under her eyes again as she thought about the word. _Blood..._

Cami quickly broke the kiss and reached one of her hands to feel her teeth. He gums ached and her head suddenly felt fuzzy. She vaguely heard Klaus' voice calling her name but her brain didn't register it. She looked at the window, putting her hand up to cover her eyes. She just felt like she had a massive hungover and her eyes hurt when she looked at the sun. Klaus walked to the window and pulled on the blinds, at which Cami sighed in relief. She sighed, blocking out all the noises she could hear and looked at him.

"Can you remember anything?" He asked, hurt and concern mixed in his voice.

"I... I woke up and felt... this urge to..." She paused, feeling tears gather in her eyes again. "It was Aurora. She compelled me to... to-" She touched her neck. "So what now?" She looked up at him again. "I have to feed, and if I don't, I'll die."

"Yes." Klaus answered. The thought of drinking human blood made Cami sick in her stomach, and she felt disgusted by her own urge to tare into someone's neck and drink until there's no blood left. "You have a choice, Camille." Klaus' voice snapped her out of it. Her eyes met his.

"What will you do?" He asked. This caused Cami to think. She had a choice: she lives and becomes a creature like him, or she dies – there was no door #3, and that thought made a tear slide out of her eye.

"If I die... Aurora wins." She finally said, then paused again. She had made a choice to live a long time ago. When her uncle Kieran choose to complete his transition, it horrified her. She always thought that death is far better than being a vampire, but she never thought she'd have to make the choice. And now she was. "Will you help me?" She asked.

"Of course." Klaus said, with a small smile. "It's best for you to drink fresh blood while you're new." He said, searching her eyes for approval. Cami nodded and Klaus rushed out of the room. Cami touched her gums again, feeling pain as she did. When she felt a sharp fang under her finger, she quickly retracted her hand. A noise made her turn around. It was Klaus again, but this time he didn't come alone. A young woman walked in behind him, obviously compelled, since her look was blank and her movement limited. Cami swallowed, then looked at Klaus, who gave her a small nod. Cami then felt her fangs lengthten, and the veins under her eyes were probably fully visible. When she approached the girl, the sound of her heartbeat and the smell of her blood completely took over Cami's senses. Once she bit into her neck, a sudden euphoria made her lose all control. She drank, feeling more powerful with every drop that entered her body, and she didn't have any intention of stopping.

"Camille." She heard his voice, warning her to stop. One teeny tiny part of her brain processed the sound of his voice, but the hunger took over. No. She had to stop – she wouldn't allow herself to kill anyone. She may be a vampire, but she wasn't a monster. Cami grabbed the girl's shoulders, and with one quick pull, she seperated herself from the girl's neck. Klaus gently pushed the girl away and she walked out of the room, stumbling.

Cami's fangs retracted and just like that, her dizzyness was gone. The hunger was still there, but minimised. With a towel, Klaus gently wiped the blood off her mouth. He smiled at her.

"Very good self-control. I'm impressed." He commented, causing her to smile a little. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." Cami said. "It's all..."

"Heightened, I know." Klaus finished the sentence for her. "Come on. You need a daylight ring. I'll have Freya make one for you." Cami nodded, and walked after Klaus.

She was no longer the weak human. She was a part of his world now, and she was just starting to experience it...

 **That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently you guys like this, so I decided to write one more chapter. I don't mknow if this'll be the last one... it all depends on the feedback I get. But, it probably won't have more than a few chapters.**

"So, you _really_ think your... plan was successful?" Tristan asked his sister with raised eyebrows. Aurora smiled and got up from the piano.

"Of course it was." She said. "The dear, sweet Camille is now a creature of the shadows, and the key piece of our puzzle."

"Aurora, do stop speaking cryptically and tell me what you did." Tristan demanded, at which Aurora smiled again.

"Oh brother, have you not been paying attention?" She asked, then vamp-sped to a table, then back to Tristan. She held up a dagger made of gold. "This was made by a witch named Davina, nasty little thing. An exact replica of it was destroyed. This is the second one."

"And what, pray tell, do you intend on doing with it, hmm?" Tristan asked, now very unsure of his sister's motives. "Perhaps get yourself killed?" Aurora laugheda t that.

"I am not afraid of Niklaus. He had his chance to kill me, but he didn't." She said. "Which means there's a part of him that still cares for me."

"Or there isn't." A voice said, as he walked in.

"Lucien!" Tristan said, looking at the vampire. "What an entirely unwelcome surprise." But, Lucien ignored him completely and proceeded towards Aurora.

"Listen, Aurora." He spoke, while pouring himself a glass of scotch. "You are a thing of the past for him. Niklaus feels nothing towards you, not anymore." Aurora's smirk faded, but she maintaned her composure.

"Lucien, dear..." She walked to him, while bradishing the dagger in her hand. "Do you find me an idiot? Of course I know he doesn't care about me anymore, for God's sake, he ripped Rebekah's coordinates from my head, and he was this-" She put up her thumb and forefinger, keeping them slightly apart. "-close from biting straight through my neck! But if I can't have him, neither can she!" She stormed out, leaving Lucien and Tristan looking at eachother.

"Well..." Lucien spoke first, then downed the glass he was holding. "That certainly escalated quickly." He put the glass on a nearby table and walked out.

(x)

While Freya chanted in a language unknown to her, Cami sat in a chair, waiting for her to finish. Klaus was off to... God knows where, and she was there, sitting next to a witch whose blood called out to her. The unsufferable hunger was driving Cami mad and she had no idea how long she would have to deal with it.

"All done." Freya said, then handed her the ring. It was a pretty silverish peace of jewelry, with a small blue stone in the middle. Cami smiled, then put it on her finger.

"Thank you, Freya." She said and the witch smiled to her warmly. She sighed.

"Everything alright?" Freya asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cami said, menaging a smile. "I'm just feeling a bit tired."

"Well, if that's the case, you should rest." Freya said, walking out of the room. She stopped at the door. "Just call if you need anything." Cami nodded and the witch left. After a few moments, she got up and walked to the window. Taking a breath, she quickly opened the blinds and the sunlight hit her, but nothing happened. She didn't have any doubts that Freya's spell would work, but she still wanted to check by herself. She looked at the people on the streets and was surprised that she could hear everything they were saying. Marcel expalined her how being a vampire feels like, but it was different to feel it on your own skin. It felt... different, and better than she ever felt before, but a part of her was still missing. She just couldn't point out what. A knock on the door made her turn around, but it was only Klaus. He smiled and she smiled back.

"How about we go out?" He asked. "Just you and me."

"You mean..." Cami found herself blushing slightly.

"To train."

"Oh." Well, that was both dissappointing and embarrasing.

"I'd like to be the one who teaches you all the perks of being a vampire." Klaus added. Cami considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"That seems reasonable." She said, folding her arms. Klaus smiled.

"Good." He said, then approached her.

"Did you mean right now?" Cami asked, feeling like she wasn't exactly ready for any _training_ that day.

"No, we will go tomorrow." He said, then walked to stand by her.

"So this is how it feels." Cami said. "Being a vampire. I never thought it'd be so..."

"Different." Klaus said, looking out the window.

"I was gonna say 'wierd', but..." She walked back to the couch and sat down. "I should probably call someone to take my shift at Rousseau's." She said, mostly to herself.

"Already got it covered." Klaus said, sitting down next to her.

"How long before I can learn to control the cravings?" Cami asked, curious as to how long she would have to pretend she was sick and not go to work or see her friends.

"It depends." Klaus sighed. "You're not a Ripper, we saw that from your control earlier. A week, maybe two."

"How long did it take you?" She asked, looking at him. Klaus smiled.

"Three years." He said.

"Wow. I have a feeling it'll take me twice that long." She said, jokingly, then looked down at her hand. "I've been wearing this ring for ten minutes, and it's already starting to annoy me."

"You will get used to it." Klaus said, with a smal smile.

"I never noticed you wearing one." Cami noticed.

"Not since 2010, when I became a hybrid." Klaus said.

"Hm, so... you were a hybrid for only five years?" Cami asked. She never actually thought about it, but she was curious now.

"That is a story for another day, I'm afraid." Klaus said, then kissed her cheek and got up. "You should rest. Big day tomorrow." He gave her one last smile, then walked out. Cami sighed, then got up from the couch and walked to the bed. She fell down on it and fell asleep instantly.

 **That's it! Keep those reviews coming and I'll see you in the next chapter. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for waiting so long. But here' a new chapter, and I hope you like it. :)**

Freya sat on a couch in the courtyard, sipping wine. After she brought baby Hope to her mother, she thought she deserved a time-out. It was a long day and she really needed some rest. But that was apparently too much to ask for...

"We have a problem." Lucien said, as he paced into the courtyard, looking both angry and concerned at the same time. Freya sighed at this intrusion of her alone time, but decided not to break his neck just yet.

"Can't I have at least _one_ day without any trouble?" She mumbled under her breath and downed the glass, putting it down onto the coffee table. "What is it now, Lucien?"

"Is Nik here?" The vampire asked, looking around. "I have some fairly unpleasent news for him."

"No, he left with Camille about an hour ago." Freya said. "Why?"

"So it's true about her transition." Lucien said, mostly to himself. "Where are they?"

"Hell if I know." Freya commented, as she poured herself another glass of wine. She took a sip, then looked up at Lucien, who still seemed rather tense. "Tell me what the problem is, and I'll deliver it to my brother as soon as he gets back." She took another sip and muttered to herself. "If I'm in the mood."

"Never mind, I'll find him myself." Lucien said and walked out, leaving Freya alone again. She sighed, crossing her leags and leaning her back against the couch. She only thought about what Lucien said for a second, before she got up and followed him outside.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." She called, causing Lucien to turn back at look at her. He gave her a smile, which caused the witch to roll her eyes. She didn't hate Lucien, but she didn't like him either. Although, if her family was in danger, she would do everything in her power to help.

(x)

"Are you sure this is safe?" Cami wondered, as she looked up the tree. She and Klaus were at the bayou, and Cami was being given Vampire 101, with the first lesson being: climb one of the tallest trees in the woods. Since it was the middle of the day, Klaus thought the best idea would be to take her to this... swamp so she could find out what she's capable of, with a promise they would go to the town as soon as the sun sets. Cami was looking forward to roaming the streets of New Orleans as the newest member of the supernatural community, but the catch was that Klaus would probably wear her out so much during the day that she wouldn't be able to enjoy the night properly.

"Positive." Klaus said, leaning against the bark of the tree and folding his arms.

"You're not goinng?" Cami asked, a bit frightfully. She wasn't exactly a climber – not that she was scared of heights, or anything. She was only afraid of falling.

"Ladies first." He said, flashing that adorable smile of his. "Go on, love. You will find it easy once you've started." He encouraged her. Cami took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped at the first branch. When she peaked one of her eyes open, she realized that she was already half way on the tree. She didn't dare to look down, so she took another breath and jumped at the nearest branch. _This isn't too hard,_ she thought. After a few more precise jumps, she found herself enjoying this and after a short time, she reached the top. She found herself knowing which branches to avoid, and choose only the thick ones, that could hold her weight. The view was amazing and she found herself mesmerised by it. When she finally got the courage to look down, the ground wasn't visible, and there was only a sea of leaves and branches beneath her.

"Enjoying the view?" Klaus asked, causing Cami to wonder how he got up there so fast.

"Very." She said, a smile grazing her lips. "Klaus, this is amazing."

"You sound like you had doubts." He said, causing Cami to finally look at him. At that moment, a new feeling set place in her – lust.

She remembered the moment they had, her last moments as a human, and she was glad she spent them with him. He kissed her! Cami had dreamed of that ever since that night at Rousseau's, when they danced. It seemed such a long time ago, that night, almost felt like a completely different lifetime. Of course, she had also had multiple dreams of more than just kissing him, and to be honest, the dreams made her frustrated and waking up sweaty with her panties damp.

Yes, she wanted to sleep with him, but would never admit it out loud. It would probably be an amazing experience, and since she was now a vampire, it would be even more amazing because of her heightened emotions. Sometimes, Cami wondered if he ever saw their relationship as something more than just friends, and last night had proven it. The look in his eyes when they lay together on his bed was genuinly sweet and caring, but with no lust, at all. Cami didn't expect anything more, not while she was human. But now the look in his eyes had changed. The glass bell she was in was shattered as soon as she woke up as a vampire, and he could finally see that she wasn't vulnerable anymore.

"Camille..." He said, then swallowed, as if he were nervous.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him expectantly. He reached his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb, then slowly moved to her lips. This caused Cami's eyes to close in anticipation. Then, he crashed his lips into hers, kissing her getnly, yet passionately. Although, the kiss didn't last long, and he moved away, causing Cami to snap her eyes open.

"How about we get down?" He asked. Cami just then realized that they were still on the tree. She abruptly nodded, then looked down.

"But, how are we...?" She wondered, and looked up at Klaus, who just smiled, then let himself go and fell onto the ground. Cami gasped, but then realized he couldn't get hurt. But still, how the hell in she supposed to get down?! Yes, she was a vampire, but she was a baby vampire, and Klaus was a 1000 year old hybrid. If she let herself go of the branch she was holding, she'd probably impale herself through the heart, how clumsy she was.

"Jump!" He yelled from the ground. Cami felt a sharp shiver run along her spine, but she had to get down somehow.

"Fine, but I die, it's on you." She muttered under her breath, then shut her eyes open and let herself go. She screamed as she fell, feeling the air whoosh around her. But, the ground didn't come. She peaked her eyes open and saw that Klaus was, in fact, holding her in bridal style. Confused, she looked up, seeing all the branches and leaves above her.

"Thank you." She exhaled, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Klaus smiled and let her stand back on her feet.

"You shouldn't keep your eyes closed, you know." He said with a smirk, which earned him a punch on the shoulder.

"Shut up." Cami said, dusting her dress. "I'm so never doing that again."

"Never say never, sweetheart." Klaus quipped. "You have an eternity, remember?"

"Yeah... So what next?" She wondered, despeartely wanting to change the subject of the whole 'eternity' thing. She never thought about immortallity, and honestly, it was kinda creeping her out. But this wasn't the time to think about it.

"Now, we go back to the compound." Klaus said, then started walking towards the town.

"Wait, what about... super-speed and... strength. Aren't you gonna show me those?" Cami wondered, causing Klaus to stop in his tracks and look at her.

"Well, well, well, aren't you eager to learn?" He smiled. "I thought you'd be tired. Climbing trees takes an awful lot of strength."

"I'm not." Cami said. He was right, she was eager to learn, like she had been her entire life. That is one part of her studying psychology – because she wanted to learn.

"Alright, then." Klaus said, then turned towards her. "Here's your next lesson: attack me."

"What? Are you serious?" Cami wondered, but the look on his face told her she was nothing but.

"I am always serious, Camille." He said, his smile gone. "You want to become strong, yes?"

"Of course I do." Cami said.

"Then it's settled." He said, looking intently at her. Cami stared at him. This was different, and she had a feeling she didn't like it. She didn't want to fight him, the first reason being that he was infinately stronger than her.

"Go on, love. We're losing daylight." Klaus said, sounding impatient. "Tonight is a full moon, and unless you want to stay in the bayou, you should hurry up."

That caused Cami to shiver a bit, because he was right. The bayou would surely be packed with werewolves that night, and only one bite takes for her to die. Yes, she was with Klaus, who wouldn't let anything happen to her, but she really didn't want to take the chance. And the only way to leave the bayou before dark is to fight the most powerful creature on the planet. She now regreted of asking to learn more.

Gathering every ounce of strength she had, Cami vamp-speeded at him, but almost collided with a tree. Frustrated, she looked behind her, seeing Klaus standing there. This was everything but a fair fight, but Cami wasn't a quitter. She broke off a branch and tossed it in Klaus' direction, but he caught it. For a split second, she thought he'd toss it in her direction, but instead, he tossed it onto the ground. The next second, he had her caged against a tree, with his arms on either side of her body. Cami let out a hissing sound and juped onto the tree above her, then onto the ground. Her movements were elegant and catlike, but she didn't find herself wondering how she could do that. She only felt the need to win in this fight.

She vamp-speeded into him, but before she could hit him, Klaus caught her fist. She continued to try to get to his neck, but he was far too skilled and effortlessly blocked her attacks. When she finally menaged to catch him off gurd and punch his chest, he didn't even flinch, but continued blocking her attacks, only this time with a bit more effort.

They sparred for hours, and Klaus had finally had it. He grabbed her wrists with his one hand and her shoulder with the other.

"That was about enough of that, don't you think?" He asked, and Cami finally felt how tired she was. Her vampire face disappeared, and she closed her eyes. She started sobbing, which caught him completely offguard. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Cami said, through her sobs. "I don't know what's happening to me. I can't..."

"Hey." Klaus said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried. Klaus didn't know what she was apologising for, but nevertheless, he stroked her hair lovingly, slowly calming her down.

 **I liked the idea of FreyaxLucien, so I added them there. There might even be some romance involved, who knows. But there will definately be some Klamille romance. ;)**

 **'Til the next time.**


	4. AN

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

 **The next chapter will be out in may, at spring break. So sorry, I thought I'd be able to finish this, but I guess I'm not. :'(**


End file.
